


【星昴】休假时间（fin.）

by Amber1122



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122
Summary: 直到他们在那片蓝白岛屿的酒店里安顿下来，昴流还是感觉像做梦一样。
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	【星昴】休假时间（fin.）

**Author's Note:**

> *这篇可以当作是本作双存活的if线也可以直接作为半架空来食用  
> *很久之前就想写星昴去这里度假了，作为度假地来说圣托里尼堪称完美，十分让人流连忘返，有机会我也想再去一次www

休假时间

直到他们在那片蓝白岛屿的酒店里安顿下来，昴流还是感觉像做梦一样。

他前一秒还在处理皇家的除灵档案，下一秒就被星史郎塞了张机票到眼前。他知道星史郎的工作要相对自由一些，但却不知道可以自由到这种程度，就像现在，这个人擅自给自己放了半个月的假。  
“就算皇家少主和樱冢护都不在日本，日本也不会停摆的，安心好了。”星史郎是这么说的，这个男人一向是个任性的人，昴流偶尔也会觉得头疼。  
“就算你这么说，也至少要跟奶奶说一下……”他还处于当机状态，脑子里一时间想不出自己临时失踪这么久，政府和本家的工作要怎么办。  
“早帮你申请好了，你从来没有休过假吧，就算休息几个月也不过分。”  
“几个月也太久了……”  
“所以我只申请了两个周，够给皇家面子了。”  
“话是这么说，但是不是有点突然……”他开始在脑子里翻看接下来的行程安排。  
“我在两周前就有问过你的意见哦！”  
“啊……”他突然想起来，星史郎好像确实问过他休假地的意向，不过他实在太忙了休假对他来说就好像海市蜃楼一样不可得。倒是北都兴致满满地提议他们可以去海边，日本本来就是岛屿，他想象中的海边应该是东京周边，再远也该是冲绳之类，但是现在……他又看了眼那张机票，上面是一个叫不出名字的地方，他休学已久，地理实在不怎么好，“这是哪里？”  
“这里哪里啊……”男人把那张机票从他手里抽回来收好，然后在他耳边轻声说，“蜜月圣地。”  
男人的吐息喷在他脖子上，让他成功变成一颗烧红的鸡蛋。“到底是哪里？”他偶尔也是很有好学精神的。  
“我们会先到雅典，但最终目的地是圣托里尼。”  
“那是地球的另一半了！”他惊叫道。  
“是啊，”男人点点头，“在那边就算出现什么奇怪的灵异事件，也不归你管了吧？”  
“行李呢？”他还是很惊讶，他完全没有准备！  
“全都收拾好了，你的、我的，都在这里了。”但星史郎身边只有一个箱子，他一向奉行简单至上，就算是出行很远也不会带太多东西，不让过多行李影响旅行快乐是他的原则。  
这样，昴流也说不出什么拒绝的话了。他的意识还停留在那份看了一半的报告书上，但他的身体已经被半推半拉地踏上了行程。

没有直达的航班，他们只好在卡塔尔转机，飞机在多哈停留了两个小时，之后又飞了好几小时才在希腊的国土上落地。按照星史郎的计划，他们主要的休假地是在圣托尼里，但他们会在雅典先睡一晚，再坐第二天早上最早班的邮轮去登岛，虽然两地之间也有短途飞机，但是这样在爱琴海上飘荡几个小时，似乎也是一段浪漫的旅途。可惜的是昴流有些晕船，一路上都在睡觉，白白浪费了爱琴海的美景。  
渡轮终于在圣托里尼的海港靠岸的时候，时近黄昏，太阳已然靠近地平线，正是圣托里尼一天中最好的时候。  
“我们住在那里。”昴流顺着星史郎指的方向往上看去，蓝白色的房子建在山崖边，在日落的霞光中仿佛是附着在火山上的装饰品。  
圣托里尼的城镇都在山顶，他们提前预定好了车。开车的是位当地人，说着一口不怎么顺溜的英语，车技倒是精湛，盘山公路被他开得如履平地。他们先在费拉采购了一些食材和饮用水，然后才去到伊亚的酒店入住。星史郎预定的是海边的房子，窗外是海天一线，房间内还有股淡淡的海盐味儿。

他一贯忙碌，猛然间闲下来反而有些不知所措。特别是在这座以度假胜地闻名的岛屿上，每个人都在慢慢溜达，好像每个人都漫无目的，好像时光都慢了无数倍。  
“是的，”星史郎一副理所当然的样子，“从早到晚，什么都不需要干，你可以就坐在这里，从日升到日落。”  
他让自己在床上躺成大字型，呼吸着带着大海气味的空气，慢慢闭上眼。皇家事务、政府关系、除灵工作……这些前几日还围绕在身边的凡尘琐事仿佛已经隔着几个世纪那么久，紧绷的神经在这片静谧海域的安抚下舒缓开来。  
“昴流君，你要学会享受生活。”  
星史郎正在把两人的浴衣从箱子里拿出来，见他一副又要睡过去的样子，只好放弃先整理行李，也把自己扔进大床里。  
这间民宿的双人床是按照男女身材尺寸来设计的，此时要睡两个成年男性着实有些小。昴流完全没意识到自己霸占了大半，此时星史郎再躺上去，一时间不知道是星史郎更惨还是床更惨。

稍作休息之后，男人去推他，“醒醒，昴流君。”  
“唔……”半梦半醒中，他发出一声可以称得上是撒娇的呓语。  
男人看得有趣，摸着他柔软的发丝，笑道：“晚上这边的酒庄有酒会，我们去看看。”  
“我好困哦……”昴流感觉自己眼皮打架，这一趟行程折腾下来，人早已累得不行，不比除灵，这种行程可是纯体力劳动，“先休息一晚上，明天再去好不好？”他央求近在咫尺的男人，眼睛因为困倦而蒙上一层水汽。  
“那你睡觉，我一个人去。”  
“不要……”困倦让他一贯的羞涩也不见了，反而直白得很，“我跟你一起去。”  
星史郎这么说的话，他就没什么办法。他这个人，从16岁到25岁，唯一学会的一件事就是坚持。他才不要放星史郎一个人去，他要跟他在一起。  
虽然他差点一头栽进被子里，他还是努力从床上爬起来，十分顽强。

等两人收拾完换好衣服再出来的时候，太阳已经完全落下去了，夕阳最后一点余晖也快要被夜色吞噬。夜风有点凉，原本要被拖进睡梦中的大脑被这么一吹，反而清醒了。昴流往身边看去，那个男人一脸笑意，面容被初升的月光勾勒出一点淡色的棱角。夜色让他大胆起来，他把自己靠在男人身上，悄悄偷一点对方身上的热量。  
他们到达酒庄的时候酒会正进行到最热闹的时候，室内充斥着乐声和荷尔蒙。昴流一向喜静，男人便牵着他，坐到角落的位置上。  
侍者拖着托盘过来，星史郎要了这里最富盛名的葡萄酒——Vinsanto。酒水缓缓倒入杯中，与高脚杯的透明玻璃融合，像是历经时光的琥珀，色泽浓郁。这里是典型的地中海气候，最适合葡萄保留甜度和酸感，酒水入嘴甜腻口感饱满，深得星史郎这个甜党的欢心。他连喝了好几杯，最后索性直接买了两瓶要带回去。  
昴流只喝了一杯，就感觉糖分含量不低。他偷偷看了下瓶身后面的产品表，着实担心星史郎的牙，又实在不好败兴，只能在心里默默记下要盯着那个人好好刷牙。

酒会要持续到深夜，虽然星史郎是很乐意继续在这里享用美酒，但他还记得昴流要睡觉，既然口欲已经满足，便也不再多呆。  
两个人从酒庄出来，风将一身葡萄酒味吹散开，原本只萦绕在唇齿间的甜腻便环绕在周身。接着已经高升的月色，昴流发现身边人的脸上沾染了一层红晕，这并不常见，昴流对这个发现有些惊喜。“你喝醉了吗，星史郎先生？”他小声问。  
“怎么会呢？”男人低头，那双就像最醇厚的Vinsanto一样颜色的眼睛盯着他。  
他在对方的眼中看到自己，一如16岁时候的自己，全然的信任与爱慕。有时候他会想，这一切是否是真实的呢，他真的可以拥有这个人吗？如果是梦，那就让梦境永远不要醒来。  
“我们去蓝顶教堂吧？”男人突然兴致满满，“夜间的蓝顶教堂不会有太多人。”  
昴流现在已经确信这个人有点醉了，但他还是顺从地说：“好啊！”他现在完全不困了，他还要照顾一个喝多了的男人。

虽然蓝顶教堂号称世界上最美的教堂，但近距离看起来也不过是一片蓝白色的房子而已，倒是因着是晚上的关系，却也蒙上了一层朦胧的虚幻感。昴流多少为自己的艺术素养感到抱歉，他虽然有学习过绘画，但是过早休学并没有太多理论知识，他在心里对这片建筑道歉。  
似乎是两个人左绕右转地行迹太过可疑，远处有巡逻的人过来，打了手电筒，用英文问：“什么人在那里？”  
“我们要被发现了。”星史郎说，但他的声音听不出困扰，甚至隐隐还有些期待的意思。  
脚步和光亮越来越近。  
昴流来不及深思，只觉得在异国他乡要是被警方缠上多少是件麻烦事。在那束手电光打在他们身上的瞬间，他一把抱住这个男人，两人同时跌靠在白墙上。昴流踮起脚依附在对方身上，唇瓣相贴。

哦，一对在月下偷情的同性恋人，在这个以蜜月圣地闻名的地方实在太常见了。  
多么无聊啊！巡逻的人发出一阵嘘声，散了去。

男人加深了这个吻，像是品味甜酒一般品味他的唇，直到青年唇齿间的葡萄酒余味全部进了自己口中，直到那个孩子全身都沾染上自己的味道。男人放开他，又心满意足地舔了舔他的嘴角，像是刚品味完一颗糖果。  
巡逻队早已走远，两个人互相对视，然后同时大笑出来。特别是昴流，他很开心，连他自己都没发现，现在的他看起来更加活泼和自由。

这一夜甜蜜又漫长，昴流很快就睡了过去，没有凡尘琐事的干扰，他一直睡到第二天中午才醒来。睁开眼的时候，星史郎并不在身边，但他并不觉得担心，年少时那种惶然怅失的梦境已经结束了。  
他推开房门，看到星史郎赤裸着上身躺在院子的躺椅上，阳光给那个人镀上了金边，好似刷了一层蜜糖。他舔了舔嘴唇，感觉阳光太强，烧得他有些唇干舌燥。  
“昴流君？”男人眯着眼睛看他，“来晒会儿太阳。”  
他先是在男人嘴上讨了一个吻，然后才在并排的另一把躺椅上躺下来。他学着对方的样子舒展开身体，放心地让阳光来把自己染成巧克力色。

这里天气反常，总是突然就下起雨来，几分钟之后又突然放晴。但是空气里没有一丝灰沙，雨水也十分干净。海边的房子里总是会流淌出缓慢而美丽的音乐，这真是一个令人放松又悠闲的地方。  
两个周的时间被放肆地拿来挥霍。他们去山顶看了落日，去蓝顶教堂欣赏了它白日里的景致，还给远在京都的北都寄了一张背景是一片蓝白房子的明信片。  
时光在这里慢下来。漫长得好似永远不会结束。

——

已经久居京都本家的北都是在几个月后才在邮箱里发现那张明信片的，泛白毛躁的边角彰显出这张漂洋过海的纸片历经了怎样的艰辛。它的正面是圣托里尼的美景，落日下的海岛像是坐落在大海中的明珠，静谧又安逸。  
北都把它反过来，只一瞬间，咸湿的液体便充盈了她的眼眶。一种不可名状的感情自胸腔蔓延，她捂住眼睛，泪水顺着指缝留下来。

“我现在感觉满足而快乐，姐姐。”在明信片上，她的弟弟这样写道。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 请给我评论和 kudos谢谢！(*ˉ︶ˉ*)


End file.
